


Bella ciao

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Bella ciao

\- Совершенно невозможно дышать, - пожаловался фон Зальц.  
Он сильно потел, и, кажется, был нездоров. Поднятая грузовиками желтая мелкая пыль оседала на его лице, и там, где переносицу сжимала дужка очков, уже проступило грязное пятно.  
\- Второй конвой отправится 24-го, так, капитан Штаубе? - сказал фон Зальц. - Я на вас рассчитываю. Родина на вас рассчитывает. Итальянцам нельзя доверять. Ну, вы-то знаете.  
\- Я-то знаю, - согласился Мукуро, смахнув пыль с вышитого на лацкане черепа.  
Шофер головной машины выплюнул дотлевший до фильтра окурок и хлопнул дверцей. Мукуро пошел к нему, похлопывая по сапогу стеком. Шел он не торопясь, хотя мог бы пробежать эти полсотни метров за один миг.  
\- Ящики погружены, синьор капитан, - сказал шофер.  
Низко надвинутая кепка бросала тень на изуродованную ожогом щеку и на внимательные злые глаза.  
Мукуро сказал ему:  
\- Иди за мной, - и зашагал к дому, спрятавшемуся в тени деревьев.  
Листья у тех, что стояли ближе к дороге, от пыли казались желтыми и поблекшими, как будто уже наступила поздняя осень. В доме царила прохлада - это тоже напоминало об осени, - и полумрак.  
Мукуро прошел мимо отдавшего честь рядового и толкнул дверь маленькой комнаты в дальнем конце коридора.  
Шофер вошел следом, встал, прислонившись к захлопнувшейся двери, и сказал:  
\- Тесновато тут. Не ценит начальство капитана Штаубе, или как?  
\- Это кабинет секретаря. Штаубе раньше занимал второй этаж. Со вчерашнего дня он занимает один шкаф - зато антикварный, - Мукуро ухмыльнулся и снял с себя иллюзию. - И попросторнее ваших землянок, Занзас.  
\- Если кто-то войдет, - хрипло заговорил Занзас, но Мукуро шагнул ближе и перебил:  
\- Никто ничего не увидит.

… Если бы не груз, не мертвый Штаубе в шкафу, не война, ему было бы все равно, увидят или нет.  
Но думать о том, что есть вещи важнее, чем смявший губы поцелуй, сейчас не хотелось. Крохотная часть мозга, контролировавшая иллюзию пустой комнаты, изнывала от глупой зависти и отмечала каждую деталь - темный, почти незаметный румянец на щеках Занзаса, блеск его глаз, прилипшую ко лбу прядь. Все это нужно запомнить, думал Мукуро, запуская пальцы в жесткие волосы, обязательно запомнить - вот этот вздох, и стук сердца, и вкус соли на коже. И то, как пальцы задели затвердевший сосок, и жесткую ладонь под бедром, и невозможность остановиться - да и не нужно это было, останавливаться.  
\- Будь у нас больше времени, пошли бы наверх, - прошептал Мукуро, - хрен с ним, со Штаубе. Он все равно в шкафу…  
\- А мы - на его кровати, - выдохнул в плечо Занзас и медленно, осторожно скользнул губами по шее - выше, к подбородку и вспыхнувшей щеке.

Они все еще целовались, когда наверху закричала женщина.  
\- Штаубе нашли, - сказал Мукуро.  
По коридору загрохотали сапоги.  
Мукуро быстро застегнул брюки.  
\- Увозите груз, а я тут разберусь.  
\- Херня. Ты тоже уходишь. Если не прикроешь, нас в три счета засекут. Я лучше брошу все нахер, чем наведу этих уродов на лагерь.  
\- Все равно ты уходишь первым, - решил Мукуро. - Так проще.  
Торопясь, он вышвыривал из стола папки и какие-то коробки, пока не нашел принадлежавший секретарю "Вальтер".  
Пистолет он сунул Занзасу.  
\- На всякий случай. Выезжайте за ворота, а я за вами.  
В дверь уже стучали. Мукуро услышал голос фон Зальца и распахнул окно.  
Занзас спрыгнул на пыльную землю, побежал, вскочил, махнув рукой, на высокую подножку - и машина поползла к пока еще распахнутым воротам. За ней развернулась и выехала на дорогу вторая, третья - а на четвертой дверь в комнату разлетелась в щепки.  
\- Никого нет! - крикнул фон Зальц. - Давайте во двор! И остановите колонну! Ворота, ворота закройте!  
Он закашлялся, глотнув пыльного воздуха. Мукуро взял со стола пресс-папье, и ударил фон Зальца в висок.  
На улице уже стреляли. Последняя машина остановилась, боднув кабиной тонкий ствол выросшего возле ворот кипариса. Из открывшейся дверцы вывалился человек, неузнаваемый из-за залившей лицо крови. Он сумел подняться на одно колено, а потом кто-то из пробегавших мимо солдат выстрелил ему в голову - и Мукуро перестал думать о том, кто это мог быть.  
Из дома он вышел беспрепятственно. Ворота уже закрылись, и стоявшие возле них автоматчики палили во все, что казалось им подозрительным - а попасть под шальную пулю Мукуро не хотелось совершенно. Лучше всего было бы просто затаиться и подождать - но с этим планом пришлось распрощаться после того, как один из солдат вдруг закричал:  
\- Я вижу его! На крыльце!  
\- Надо же, скрытый талант, - удивился Мукуро.  
Трезубец лег в его ладонь знакомой тяжестью. Пыль заскрипела на зубах, и вкус у нее тоже был соленым, как у влажной от поцелуев кожи, но от металлического привкуса хотелось блевать.  
Он вспомнил, как во время прошлой встречи с Занзасом разговор вдруг зашел о том, что будет после войны. Кто-то сказал, что мир изменится - и обязательно к лучшему, - но Занзас только покачал головой и буркнул, что люди не меняются.  
"Их всегда можно будет купить, продать, запугать или убить, - проворчал он, и, глотнув вина, добавил: - а вот с великими идеями ни хрена не сделаешь. Они сами кого хочешь убьют. Поэтому я за демократию".  
\- Я тоже не люблю конкурентов, - пробормотал Мукуро, всаживая трезубец в чей-то живот.  
Мокрое от крови тело свалилось под ноги, едва не сбив Мукуро своей тяжестью. Он отпрыгнул в сторону - и услышал, как грохочут, падая на землю, смятые ударом ворота. Грузовик ворвался во двор, оставляя за собой темные колеи - иногда в них виднелось что-то мягкое и сырое, как отбитая котлета, - и промчался мимо захлебнувшегося пылью Мукуро.  
\- Держись, - рявкнул Занзас, опасно высунувшись из кабины.  
Мукуро почувствовал, как его хватают за шиворот и тащат вверх, бесцеремонно и не заботясь о синяках, и услышал:  
\- Я же сказал, что ты тоже уходишь. Давай, прикрывай нас.  
\- Сейчас бесполезно, - пробормотал Мукуро, пытаясь удержаться на скользком прыгающем сидении. - Все знают, что ты здесь.  
\- Похуй. Начинай, - сказал Занзас, разворачивая грузовик. - Не хочу, чтобы засекли, где я прячусь.  
Мукуро шмыгнул носом, вытер лицо и покосился на оставшееся на ладони пятно крови.  
\- Боишься за свои землянки? - спросил он, создавая иллюзию.  
Занзас ответил только после того, как грузовик вырвался на идущую в горы дорогу.  
\- У меня там и кровать есть, - он глянул на Мукуро и ухмыльнулся, - покруче, чем у твоего Штаубе.


End file.
